


One Warm Thought

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [13]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Isak and Even tried face masks with Eskild and like them more than expected.





	One Warm Thought

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
> For anon on tumblr.

Even gets the bathroom first in the mornings because, according to him, “You're adorable whatever you do with your perfect curly hair and your angel face. Some of us have to work at it, you know?”. Isak has a few counterarguments to that, not least among them that Even's face is the first thing Isak wants to see every morning when he wakes up and the last when he falls asleep at night because it's just that good. But instead of arguing about something that really doesn't need an argument – Isak does spend less time in the bathroom in the mornings, and he does like lazing about in bed, so it's really a win/win situation – Isak just stumbles into the bathroom a good twenty minutes after Even does, and they begin their intricate routine of dancing around one another. Whenever they do bump into each other Isak marvels that it doesn't happen more often and wonders if they should set up the camera Even got for his birthday at the beginning of the year to film their bathroom choreography. Just to know what it looks like from the outside.

This morning when Isak joins Even in the bathroom they bump together right away because Even is leaning over the sink, studying his own reflection in the mirror, and doesn't make room for Isak like he usually does.

Isak laughs a little, voice throaty, and yawns when he opens his mouth to speak.

Even's mouth twitches into a smile.

“Sleepy?” he asks.

Isak hum and nods and leans against Even's side for a moment, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

“What's got you so fascinated?” Isak asks eventually.

“Just,” Even starts and stops, turning his face this way and that, frowning a little. “Does my skin look, you know, clearer or whatever to you?”

Isak blinks in amused surprise.

“Um,” he says, and then gently reaches for Even's chin to move his face around so he can have a good look at it.

He makes a show of it – furrows his brow and makes vague humming noises, nodding occasionally and brushing Even's soft fringe off his forehead.

“Baby,” he finally says, dropping his hand and catching Even's eyes, letting him roll his before he continues, “You're fucking glowing.”

“You're no help at all,” Even huffs, but he's smiling.

Isak chuckles to himself and finally reaches for his toothbrush.

“Why are you asking?”

“Just, remember two nights ago at Eskild's?”

“Yeah, believe it or not, my memory does stretch that far,” Isak drawls and squeezes some toothpaste onto his toothbrush. “You mean because of the face masks?”

Even hums in agreement, still studying his reflection.

Isak takes a moment to study himself in the mirror, turning his face side to side.

Even scoffs and then leans in to nudge a kiss into the hair by Isak's temple.

“Your face is perfect anyway, you're not gonna notice a difference,” he says.

Isak laughs.

“Excuse you, I had a pimple, like, two weeks ago!”

“ _A_ pimple. _Two weeks_ ago,” Even repeats.

“Not...” he goes on, gesturing at his entire face, “any of this.”

Isak takes a moment to actually look at Even. He knows Even has breakouts and that he hates them, but he projects confidence so well with his jackets and style d hair, his swagger and wide smile, that Isak sometimes forgets. And it's not like Isak really notices. Sure, he knows his boyfriend's skin isn't as pure as snow, but he's still the most handsome boy Isak's ever seen and, most importantly, he's Isak's boyfriend. There are so many things about Even – both wonderful and less so – that are more important than the state of his pores, in Isak's mind.

Still. It means something to Even.

“I genuinely mean it when I say you're beautiful, okay?” Isak says. “But, yeah, maybe your skin's a little clearer today? I honestly don't pay super much attention to that. You wanna try another mask?”

Even hums and shrugs, and then reaches for his hair product.

“Maybe,” he says, and then they fall back into their routine, getting ready side by side, kissing over coffee and tea, reminding each other of homework and keys, kissing long and deep when Even gets off the tram earlier than Isak does because it has to tide them over until Even gets home at the end of his shift in the early evening.

  


By the time Isak hears Even's keys in the door it's been dark outside for a good while, and Isak's almost done with his last piece of homework for the day. Grinning, he grabs the little plastic bag full of face masks he purchased earlier and hides it behind his back, leaning in the door frame to their bedroom, watching the door open and Even duck his head just a little as he walks in.

“Hey, you,” Even says through a smile when he spots Isak.

“Hi,” Isak says back, and closes his eyes when Even's cold hands cradle his face so he can kiss him hello. He hasn't even taken off his shoes or backpack, just marched straight over to Isak. It doesn't look like it'll ever not set Isak's belly aflutter with a colony of butterflies, the way Even loves being with him.

“So, hear me out,” Even says when he pulls back.

Isak raises an eyebrow.

“I talked to Sana earlier, and I may or may not have gotten us a few more face masks, if you want to try some with me,” Even says. “It was kind of fun.”

Isak laughs and leans in again with his hands still behind his back to press another kiss to Even's lips. Even obligingly and automatically ducks his head so Isak doesn't have to stretch up onto his toes.

“Why were you worried to tell me that?” Isak asks, amused.

“Well, you're a bit ridiculous about your friends knowing these things sometimes, but I'm sure Sana won't tell,” Even says.

Isak laughs again.

“Sana will definitely tell,” he says. “Or maybe she'd try to lord it over me if she wants something. It's always the quiet ones, Even, hasn't anyone ever told you that?”

This time it's Even who laughs.

“But you're not bothered?”

“Not at all,” Isak promises. “In fact – I asked Noora if she knows what face masks Eskild usually uses, but her skin is flawless of course, so she never touches the stuff. But Vilde was there–”

“Vilde?” Even interrupts, eyebrows jumping up into his hairline. Even adores Vilde's enthusiasm and positivity, but he doesn't try to pretend she's not an incurable gossip.

“Vilde,” Isak confirms. “She knows a lot about this stuff. So she went to pick some out with me after school.”

Even's look of utter surprise is more than worth it when Isak produces the little bag from behind his back.

“You went shopping for face masks with Vilde for me?”

“I did, baby, because that's how much I love you,” Isak says, tone only a little bit teasing.

Even just laughs and  wraps his arms around Isak, pulling him into a hug.

“You're so sweet,” he says, and kisses the tip of Isak's nose before brushing it with his own and answering the tilt of Isak's chin with a kiss to his lips.

“She's also been messaging me tips non stop all afternoon, so if you wanted to know literally anything, I'm sure she's told me,” Isak says. “Go wild.”

Even huffs another laugh and rocks them side to side until Isak brings his own arms up and hugs him back.

“In a bit,” he says.

Isak hums. In a bit works for him.

  


** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave me a prompt on my tumblr @fille-lioncelle if you want.


End file.
